This invention relates to a crash helmet of the type including component parts forming the helmet assembly, which sometimes is called of wrap-a-round or integral type.
Such crash helmets, as used by motorcyclists, car drivers, skiers, etc., conventionally comprise a rigid cap open at the bottom for introducing one's head thereinto.
To secure the helmet to the user's head, several techniques have been adopted which comprise either chin straps with a buckle or indeformable elements associated with the cap by means of hinge connections and adapted to be spread apart to let the user's head in and then brought together and secured with some locking device.
Such prior techniques are not devoid of disadvantages, and sometimes are quite expensive to manufacture.
In fact, the chin strap may even constitute a potential risk because, owing to its obviously small width, it can only span a limited area under one's chin.
The spread-apart elements hinge connected to the helmet cap involve complex and expensive parts and manufacturing procedures.